Digital watermarking is utilized for a wide variety of different purposes, such as source tracking and broadcast monitoring. A digital watermark typically includes embedded information that is added to digital content, such as digital audio and/or digital video content. In many instances, a digital watermark is imperceptible to a human observer. Once a digital watermark is added to digital content, the digital content is typically either output for presentation or distributed via electronic transmission or physical media (e.g., CD-ROMs, etc.).